we only have so much time to waste
by professor lazyass
Summary: Small town AU. / / Robbie's face turns to a deep shade of red, and he gulps. Beck smiles up at him expectantly, calmly. \ \ beck&robbie \ \ one-shot. fluffier than fluff.


Beck groans and turns to his neighbor and long-time friend, Robbie, who is playing Halo, so far seven hours straight.

"Is that _all _you ever do? Just sit around and play video games?"

Robbie scoffs and glances at him accusingly, before quickly turning back to the game. He furiously hits a button.

"No! I do other stuff, like, like—go pee! And sleep! So ha!"

Beck snorts and tosses a hackie sack up and down, sitting on the other boy's bed.

"Oh wow, Robbie. I had no idea you were so busy."

Robbie looks over his shoulder and sticks his tongue out.

"Shut up!"

There's an explosion, and Robbie turns back to the TV.

"Aw, man!" He throws the controller to the ground and stands up. "You killed me!" He stretches out his arms as Beck stands up. He pokes Robbie's side and shakes his head.

"Nope! You're still here, aren't you?"

Robbie shoves his hand away and sighs, walking out the door. Beck follows.

"Whatever. What do you want to do?"

Robbie walks out into the front yard, the crisp air cool. Beck stands in the doorway and shrugs, his hands in his pockets.

"We live in the smallest town in the world that doesn't even have a McDonald's. I don't think we can do anything."

Robbie groans and kicks a rock in the driveway, "Well we could go to the trail or something, and go into the forest."

Beck shrugs and falls in step with the other boy, who is now walking down the sidewalk.

"Okay then, let's go."

"We are going."

"It's a figure of speech, Rob."

"Whatever!"

"Calm down! I was just saying—"

"Would you just shut up, Beck?"

/ /

Beck sighs and turns off of the trail, going into the forest. Robbie follows.

"Where are we going?" Robbie whispers.

Beck smirks, "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know! There could be, like, bears or something!"

Beck rolls his eyes and doesn't comment. The two walk together in a comfortable silence, until Beck spots a tree and jumps, scrambling up the trunk. He sits on the lowest branch expertly and holds out his hand to Robbie. He nods his head to the tree.

"C'mon."

Robbie bites his lip and grabs onto Beck's hand. Beck pulls him up and begins to climb higher.

Robbie complains, "This is a stupid idea…"

He follows anyways.

/ /

They both end up at the top of the tree, with leaves and twigs getting stuck in their hair. Robbie whines and Beck slugs him in the shoulder.

"Stop being such a wuss, Robbie."

Robbie grumbles and crosses his arms against his chest, "I'm _not_ a wuss!"

"Oh yeah? How many pull-ups did you do in gym last year?"

"Pft! Like, _three_…!"

Beck snorts again.

"Would you stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Snorting or whatever!"

Beck snorts again. Robbie groans, and moves forward to punch Beck's arm, but loses balance. He falls to the side, and Beck latches onto his arm.

"Robbie!"

Robbie struggles to get up, and pulls Beck down. They both fall, and Beck instinctively puts his arms around the smaller teen. They land with a very audible _thud_. Robbie lands on top of Beck, and he tries to quickly roll over. Beck groans loudly, and Robbie quickly turns to him.

"Beck! Are—are you okay? Should I call 911? Dammit, where's my goddamn phone!"

Beck's face twists in pain, before he pants and opens his eyes.

"Robbie…calm down, okay? I just… my ankle…"

Robbie quickly scrambles up, and rushes over to Beck's ankle, which is twisted to the right.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Beck—oh my god, you—you, twisted your ankle!"

Robbie tenderly touches it, and Beck intakes a sharp breath.

"_Robbie!_"

"Sorry! Oh my god—holy shit, sorry!"

Robbie rushes to Beck's head, and lies in gently in his lap. He has no idea why… he just does.

He gulps, "Beck…?"

Beck's eyes flutter open once again, "Y-yeah?"

Robbie's lips part and he looks into Beck's deep brown eyes. They're like chocolate, he thinks. Sweet, sweet, chocolate—

He gulps and looks up.

"W—where's your phone?"

Beck fishes around in his pocket and pulls it out. It's an old model, from the early two-thousands or something, considering it's the only thing his family can afford. He hands it to Robbie gently, who dials 911. He tells them where they are, and what happened. The receptionist or whatever tells them that the ambulance is on the way. Robbie thanks her and hangs up.

He looks down at Beck, his hand is now lightly on Robbie's, which is caressing the side of his face, looks up at Robbie, and whispers weakly.

"Rob…?"

Robbie looks down and gives him a small smile, "You'll be fine, Beck."

"Can… can you kiss me?"

Robbie's face turns to a deep shade if red, and he gulps. Beck smiles up at him expectantly, calmly.

"W-why…?"

The other boy shrugs, and looks up at the sky. The wind blows, and he murmurs: "I just want you too…" He trails off, and Robbie's mouth his open. He closes it, and then opens it again. Beck smirks, and looks back at him. He raises his hand slowly, and holds it shut. His fingers linger on Robbie's chin for a few seconds, before he puts his hand back down beside him. He says softly, "There." He's back at the sky, and Robbie looks up as well.

A few clouds pass by, and Beck grins.

"You know, Robbie." Robbie looks down at him confusedly. "I've been meaning to tell you something…" he laughs, but then gasps, as his ankle moves roughly. Beck gulps and continues, "But…" he looks down at his shoes, "I don't know…"

Robbie coughs and nudges his head.

"You can tell me anything, Beck."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Beck gulps, "Okay then…" he takes in a big breath, "I… I love you."

Robbie stays silent. For a minute, and then two; Beck frowns and pokes his chin. Robbie looks back down, "W-what…?"

Beck laughs.

"I love you."

"Uh… I—I, uhm…"

Robbie gulps, and Beck groans, before pulling at his shirt collar. Their noses bump.

"Hey Rob?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Shuddup."

And Beck cranes his neck just a little bit, and then Robbie leans forward. And they're kissing. And they continue, for a long, long time. Beck pulls at Robbie's curly locks, deciding his lips taste like cherries.

Sirens are screaming in the distance.

/ /

**A/N: **seemslikeaporno.

That is all.

**Review please!~**


End file.
